The invention relates to a windshield wiper device and to a method for operating a windshield wiper device.
Numerous methods for controlling windshield wiper devices are known. DE 101 44 985 A1 describes a method for controlling a windshield device by means of a driving device and a transmission with a transmission ratio which is dependent on the position of the transmission, in which method the torque output by the driving device via a drive shaft is ascertained at each moment taking the transmission ratio into consideration. The maximum output torque here roughly follows a maximum required torque. The output torque is reduced by limiting an electric current. It is also known to limit the torque output by the driving device for certain positions of the windshield wiper device by reducing the supply voltage. The applicability of this method is limited by the fact that the supply voltage can be reduced only to around 50% of the maximum value thereof, and a reduction in the supply voltage also involves a reduced rotational speed and therefore reduced dynamics of the driving device. Simpler methods also exist, in which the speed of the driving device is reduced in the region of the reversal position.